a memoir of a rainy night
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: asari x reader


As evening approached on that spring day, Asari took my hand and we walked in the rain. It wasn't long before the soft showers had turned into a hardened down pour. Our bodies were quickly soaked and we sought shelter beneath a lush elm tree. Kneeling face-to-face in the wet grass, the blades gave way under our weight. Clothing became like a second skin and our hair was dripping and hung close to our heads. My breasts were visible through the saturated white silk dress that hugged my body. Protruding nipples were like magnets for his fingertips as he coaxed them further into his palms. He caressed my cheek with the backs of his fingers and delicately kissed my mouth. I sipped the delicious nectar of rainwater from his lips.

The rain continued to pour down on us. He looked into my eyes, held one hand gently behind my neck and the other smoothed over my cheek. My lips parted at the urging of his thumb tracing their curve. As he leaned in close to my mouth, I trembled and he grasped my neck firmly with his hand before he brushed his lips against mine. He spoke softly, "I want you. I want you now." Then his hands were in motion. One relinquished a damp cheek to explore a nearly-naked breast and the other slid down to the small of my back to pull me closer. The deep blue specs in his light blue eyes had me captivated. A strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones attracted my fingers to outline his face. He's hand glided over the curve of my breast and traveled upward toward my neck. His splayed fingers came to rest on my throat. I inhaled and he covered my open mouth with his own kissing me long, slow, and with passion. I opened my eyes to look up at him. I was so in love with him, if I died at that moment I would have died happily. With his strength he lifted me with one arm around my waist and placed me gently onto the soggy ground. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. My breath was no longer my own. He had come to possess me and all that I was or could be.

The skirt of my soaked dress clung to my thighs. He peeled it back and lifted it over my waist. My thin panties were torn away with a quick movement of his hand. He hovered over me holding himself up by the strength of his outstretched arms. I was his willing captive. He drew my hands together and held them above my head. His other hand fumbled with his belt and pants and he freed himself to my pleasurable sight. He raised himself up and over me; his knees parting my limbs. Gorgeous black orbs hypnotized me and my breath quickened. My chest rising high with each inhalation. His mouth moved to my neck and the tip of his tongue trailed down the center of my chest to breasts waiting for his touch. A smile crossed his lips as he entered me. My back bowed in response to the pleasurable ingress and warmth soothed my rain-chilled body.

He had been out-of-town for months and although we were in touch, our passion for each other had been building more and more each day. Destiny had united our souls and our love was strong, and although we were never separated in mind, our bodies had never been joined. By the time he returned, we were desperate for each other and could no longer hold back our desires.

That spring day the gentle rainfall swept us into a lovers heaven, and if it never stopped, it would have been too soon. When twilight finally settled upon us, He had possessed me in every way a person can be possessed-he had taken me to heights unmeasured, depths uncharted, and I had given my heart to him completely. The rainfall was a soft and passionate beginning to a lasting and eternal love. And to this day, whenever the rain begins to fall I feel a tugging at my heart, and I can be sure than He is at the other end.

As I sit by my window this evening writing this memoir, raindrops are dotting the panes of glass. I draw my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I close my eyes to imagine he is with me in the room and when I do, I feel a hand caressing my arm and lips kissing the back of my neck. His breath warm and sweet and the rain begins to fall in sheets and our night has just begun.


End file.
